The invention relates to a plug connector having an insulating material housing which has at least one contact pin insertion opening on a first housing face for the insertion of electrically conductive contact pins, and has at least one conductor insertion opening on a second housing face for the insertion of stripped ends of electrical conductors. A pair comprising a contact pin insertion opening and a conductor insertion opening are each associated with one common conductor connecting area. The conductor insertion opening opens in the conductor connecting area and the contact pin insertion opening has a passage to the conductor connecting area, and having in each case one spring force terminal connection in an associated conductor connecting area with a spring element which has a clamping section, which can be moved by spring force transversely with respect to the extent direction of a pair comprising a contact pin insertion opening and a conductor insertion opening, such that, when a stripped end of an electrical conductor is inserted into the conductor insertion opening, the stripped end is pushed in the direction of the contact pin insertion opening.
Plug connectors such as these are used in order to make contact between electrical conductors and the plug connector with the aid of a spring force terminal connection, without the use of screws, and to make electrical contact with a contact pin via the spring force terminal connection. By way of example, the contact pin can be soldered into a printed circuit board, or can provide a connection to a mating plug connector fitted to the plug connector.
WO 00/31830 discloses a plug connector such as this in the form of a printed circuit board connecting terminal. An electrical conductor is in this case pushed onto a contact pin, which can be soldered into a printed circuit board, with the aid of a contact spring, thus producing an electrically conductive contact between an electrical conductor and a contact pin. The lower edge of the conductor insertion opening is aligned with the upper edge of the contact pin. Since the contact pin is intended to be fitted into the housing before the insertion of the electrical conductor, the contact pin and the electrical conductor share a common conductor connecting area. Otherwise, the electrical conductor would be pushed into the accommodation area for the contact pin by the spring force and would close this such that no contact pin can subsequently be inserted into the plug connector after an electrical conductor has been inserted.
DE 10 2007 018 443 A1 discloses a plug connector of this generic type in which the electrical conductor can be moved, preferably parallel, transversely with respect to its conductor axis in a movement range which is permitted by the design. In this case, the leafspring end of the leafspring terminal connection should rest on that side of the electrical conductor which is opposite the contact pin. This results in the clamping force of the leafspring pushing the electrical conductor in the direction of the contact pin. The movement range is in this case provided above the clamping point, in the area of the conductor insertion opening in the insulating material housing, and forms part of the conductor insertion opening, such that, when seen in cross section, the conductor insertion opening together with the movement range are located at the same height as the movement range on an axis of symmetry of the conductor insertion opening which is defined by the conductor insertion opening above the movement range. Under the movement range, the conductor connecting area and the contact pin insertion opening merge into one another such that the electrical conductor is pushed by a spring force into the contact pin insertion opening when no contact pin has been inserted into the plug connector.